Who Likes Who & Awkward Sexual Tasks
by mollipwarriorchic
Summary: All of the Titans under one roof and Kid Flash has a bright idea: Truth or Dare. Will they use this game to grow closer and form friendships that last forever? Psh, no! They're just going to mess with each other. Rated T for Titan and suggestive comments.
1. The Beginning of a Long Night

Chapter 1: The Beginning of a Long Night

Chips and Dips. Beer and bottled water. Bumping music and swaying teenagers. This is a snapshot of a Titan get-together. A Titan get-together is pretty much what it sounds like; they get together to talk, to socialize, and any excuse to party is a good excuse. The whole network was invited, although some couldn't come since it cost too much, and the whole network usually stayed at the Tower overnight. It was like a huge slumber party! But the male Titans were too macho to call it that, so it was named 'get-together.'

"You know what we should do?" Kid Flash sped his way over to Robin, the Boy Wonder, who was sitting at the table.

"What? Kick you all out and watch a movie?" Sarcasm dripped from his voice.

"Consider yourself lucky I love you so much, dude, or else you'd be beaten up." He teased.

"Whatever…as if you could take me." When they were alone they usually engaged in this type of banter since they knew each other before they were superheroes. They were definitely bros.

"Please! I could take you _and_ bake you!"

"What does that even mean?" Robin smirked.

"…anyways. We should play Truth or Dare, dude."

"Why? Just so you can con me into daring you to make out with Jinx in the moonlight?"

"There's that…but seriously! We don't know these people, and this could be a good way to get to know them! _A team-building exercise_." Kid Flash knew he had him there. Robin was always going on about 'trusting each other' and making them do all of these trust exercises like falling into each other's arms. But it couldn't be that simple; the person fell off a cliff into someone's arms. Way more suspenseful that way.

"But, Wal-"

"Listen Dick; this is going to be fun! Ask some deep truths and some saucy dares, throw in a few sips of alcohol, and you've got yourself some information!"

"You know some of us are underage, right?" Kid Flash laughed, throwing his head back.

"Please! Remember at that one Justice League Christmas party when the punch tasted funny? Every single year Hal spikes the punch!" Robin pursed his lips.

"Fine…but if anything bad happens then it's your fault."

"Nonesense! You're the leader; everything is your fault! I'm gonna rally up the troops, kay?" Before he could answer the speedster was already running to the front of the room, making a show of himself.

"I'm totally going to regret this…" Robin pressed his palm to his forehead.

"HEY! HEY! LISTEN!" Kid Flash yelled over the very loud music. But nobody listened. Luckily he prepared for this. There was a blur of red and yellow as he sped over to the speakers and knocked them over, cutting off the music.

"Hey!" "What the hell?!" "That was my jam!" "What's your problem?!"

"Now that I have your attention…get in a circle!" There was no movement as Kid Flash signaled Robin to speak.

"Oh…listen to his Majesty Wal- Kid Flash." He droned, rolling his eyes beneath his mask. Kid Flash seemed content, though, as he watched them form a very crappy circle. As soon as the crappy circle was formed, he ran to the kitchen and grabbed an empty bottle that was so conveniently positioned on the counter.

"So this is how it's going to- c'mon Robbie! Don't be shy!" All eyes alighted on Robin, sitting all alone at the table. He rolled his eyes underneath the mask as he made his way over to the circle choosing an open place next to Raven and Starfire.

"Go on."

"Well, here's how it's going to work; this is a combination of Spin the Bottle and Truth or Dare. You spin the bottle, and whoever it lands on you have to ask either an embarrassing truth or tell them to do something that will completely ruin their credibility in the superhero universe." Kid Flash was enjoying the attention.

"Okay…we gonna start anytime soon dude?" Beast Boy droned. Normally he was such the party animal, but since Raven was sitting on his right, he'd have to impress her.

"Okay Okay….calm yourselves. And Beast Boy; you spin first." The redhead slowly- and dramatically- rolled the bottle over to the green Changeling, who caught it without hesitation. He closed his eyes and spun the bottle.

* * *

_So, yeah. This is another request from _Makerboy13_ from a while back and I'm just getting to it. You can submit Truth or Dares if you want. Whatever you want. Review and Favorite._


	2. Robin Beyotching and Mayonnaise

Chapter 2: Robin Beyotching & Mayonnaise

As the bottle spun around, Beast Boy's brain spun as well. Would it land on Raven? Maybe, but if it did, he was screwed one way or another. If he dared Raven to do something crazy or ask her a crazy question then Raven would send him to hell, but if he gave her a crappy one then everybody would groan. Luckily for him, it didn't land on Raven. It landed on Robin.

"Uh…Robin…truth or dare?" Beast Boy droned, looking everywhere and his eyes landing on Raven.

"Truth-"

"C'mon dude! Live a little." Kid Flash rolled his eyes.

"Shut up, Wal- Kid Flash. Ask the question Beast Boy."

"Uh…who was your first girlfriend?" Really crappy question, but Robin's cheeks tinged red.

"…" Should he say Babs? I mean, technically they never dated, but they did go on a date. So was she his first girlfriend? Oh, how his mind swirled. But Kid Flash devilishly grinned as he confirmed Robin's mindset.

"You've got to answer it, dude. I know you've got an answer." The speedster wiggled his eyebrows as everyone chorused in laughter.

"Babs. Pass me the bottle." He growled as Beast Boy rolled the bottle across to him. The Boy Wonder gripped the bottle and spun it hard, watching as it spun like a top. It finally landed. On Raven.

Oh, this was bad. He was in the same inner turmoil Beast Boy was having; what should he ask, he didn't want to be sent to hell.

"Raven; truth or dare?"

"Truth." Raven droned, rolling her eyes.

"If you had to kill someone in this room to save the world, who would you kill?" The room fell silent as Raven thought.

"Myself; I can come back to life." Robin silently rolled the bottle over to Raven, who caught it in a grasp. Meanwhile, Kid Flash was feeling very cross. This game was going nowhere. Absolutely nowhere.

"ALRIGHT! ALRIGHT YOU GUYS! This game sucks...badly. From now on you can only accept dares because this game is so boring. New rule I'm putting into order since I'm the god of this game."

"Okay…can I spin now?" Kid Flash nodded as the bottle spun and landed on…Robin?

"What the hell?! I already went! This is rigged!" Robin fumed. Now that only dares were allowed, he'd definitely get the worst for all of those drills he'd made them do.

"Sorry Robin. Didn't use any magic, just pure luck. Or bad luck in your case." Raven smirked, milking the rewards from the Boy Wonder's tantrum.

"Fine…just dare me." He pouted, crossing his arms across his chest.

"I dare you to Google a Sladin lemon and read it out loud." His eyes flew open. Those writers could come up with some pretty crazy/creepy things, especially when it came to him. He was paired up with almost everyone; Starfire, Raven, Beast Boy, Cyborg, Slade, Kid Flash. This could pose a problem.

"Do I have to?"

"Uh, yeah dude. Rules." Kid Flash smirked.

"Fine…" He pulled out his cell phone and typed in the phrase, his mouth dropping open in horror at the search results. Pictures, Tumblr, Fanfiction.

"Ooh…that actually happened?"

"NO." Robin growled as he clicked a link that seemed non-threatening, like some eleven year-old girl sitting in front of her laptop on a Sunday afternoon or something. Anyways, it wasn't non-threatening. It was very…descriptive. It made him cringe.

"You going to read it?" Raven asked.

"Yeah…

"_This doesn't change anything, Slade. I will always hate you." squeaked the red-faced shirtless teen laying on the king-sized bed, _

"_Keep telling yourself that…" said a much older voice, eyepatch clad and also shirtless. _

"_No-" The older man straddled him, making the younger boy squeal with_-"

"Okay…that's enough. I regret asking. Spin the bottle Robin." Raven squeezed her eyes shut trying to block out the laughter.

"Thank you." He spun the bottle again, this time it landed on Starfire, who was floating there innocently bobbing up and down. He braced his teeth as he looked at her.

"Robin?" He couldn't force any words out as the catcalls got even louder. Because just casually looking at someone is considered sexual. Or at least he thought that he was casually looking at her. Robin…he was actually staring, mouth agape and hand shaking like a leaf.

"Uh…yeah. Star, I dare you to jug down an industrial sized jar of mayonnaise." Sure it sucked, but it was Starfire. Why would he dare her to…oh god…

"Okay Robin. Where shall I find one of these 'jars of industrial sizes'?" His face went dopey at her wording which made everyone chuckle.

"In the fridge I think…" In a flash she was gone, and in an instant she was back holding the huge jar of thick white substance. Shut up you with the dirty mind, it was a condiment.

"So, I just swallow it in the mouthful correct?" Robin nodded slowly as she jugged it all down in one swallow.

"Wow." That was all he could say as he rolled the bottle over to Starfire, who caught it with one hand and spun it. It landed on Beast Boy.

"Hmm…Beast Boy…I dare you…to confess your true feelings for Raven!" The room fell silent again. All conversations stopped. All breathing stopped. Beast Boy had a heart palpitation. Raven's face went blank as she eyed the green Changeling next to her.

"Well?" Raven asked, ignoring the smirk that came to Starfire's face.

"Uh…you're my friend. You're really cool and you're, like, super scary when you're pissed. I like you." Raven froze. What did that mean? Did that mean that he, like, liked her? Or did that mean that he _liked_ her? Or did that mean that he really hated her and was just saying he liked her because he was put on the spot and he'd look mean if he said his true feelings? She was thinking all of this, along with 'I could so be drinking tea right now'. There was still silence as the bottle rolled over to Beast Boy again. And it got even quieter as it spun.

* * *

_I promise that I will incorporate requests and I'm working on the next chapter with all of the requests. And did anyone else notice that I forgot the second half of my tag ending yesterday? I was really tired. Review and Favorite. Grammar Nazis and Flamers welcome.  
_


	3. Tofu & Half Naked Birds

Chapter 3: Tofu & Half-Naked Birds

It landed on Cyborg, who was smiling and rubbing his hands, ready to take on any challenge the green Changeling was to present. And I think we can all think of what he was going to dare.

"I dare you to eat my tofu!" There was a chorus of groans, the loudest from Cyborg.

"C'mon man; you always dare me to do that. At least be original…" But that didn't mean that he wasn't going to do it, since he prided himself on being a brave OG, he always took every challenge head-on.

"I'm going to keep daring you until you like it, dude." Beast Boy smirked.

"Yeah; you'll go extinct before that happens. Now where's the tofu?" Cyborg was lead into the kitchen by the green Changeling, who was enjoying this immensely, where there was a lone plate sitting on the counter. There was a cube-shaped white blob sitting on the paper plate, plastic utensils sitting on both sides. There was also a glass of strange white fluid, which made Cyborg look at Beast Boy with confusion.

"Hey; rushed projects get rushed results. Now eat up; you've got an hour. Oh, and see that glass? That's liquefied tofu-"

"That's che-"

"It's still tofu. Have fun dude!" Experts say that if you are in a near death experience with an angry lion that you should run away and never come back. This was a time Beast Boy actually used it. He hurried over to the circle, taking his original place as he spun the bottle (he spun it because Cyborg was still working on his dare). It landed on Raven, who was scowling and glaring at Beast Boy. It was so interesting how the game wasn't rigged, but it kept landing on the same people.

"Raven…I dare you…to…take off your shirt for five seconds." Everyone's eyes went wide as they stared at Raven. Would she do it? Probably not since she could destroy people. And everyone knew she 'couldn't stand' Beast Boy, but what would she do to him?

"Do I have to?" Raven groaned as she looked around. Nobody dared make a noise or any sudden movements. Well, everyone except for Kid Flash.

"Yep; why else would Greenie over here ask you? Take it off!" Jinx smacked him in the back of the head.

"Stop it _dear_."

"Just getting in the spirit of the game, you know you're my one and only." At this he wrapped his arms around her torso, keep in mind they were still sitting cross-legged. She cooed and he chuckled, but all noises fell silent when Raven started to take of her cape.

"What a sec, Raven. Since you're wearing one-piece, don't you have to-"

"Oh- screw you Beast Boy you stupid pervert! GAH!" She blushed as the leotard was ripped from her body by some mysterious force. She was the only empath, so the universe was really out to get her.

"Uh…"

"Dude…"

"Holy…" Cyborg looked over from his tofu-expedition to stare at Raven.

The poor purple-headed badass was blushing, swearing, and covering herself indecently. She was wearing a pretty lavender push-up bra that made her boobs seem huge and panties of the same color, but with a bikini cut. All of the guys stared at her, eyes wide and drooling. All of the girls were looking away with pity.

"It's been five freaking seconds!" Raven screamed as she melted into the floor.

"Well…that was eventful." Kid Flash smirked as he spun the bottle. But still nobody talked, obviously still confused from the previous event.

"Hey! Why do you get to spin!? I haven't even done it yet, Kid Ass." Speedy sneered as he groped for the bottle. The speedster was too quick, waggling his finger as he kept the bottle tantalizingly out of Speedy's grasp.

"Uh-uh-uh my dear little Roy; my game, my spin."

"But-"

"Give it up Harper." Robin chimed in. The other Titans felt extremely left out of the conversation regarding the three sidekicks.

"Just spin Wal." Speedy grumbled, taking his seat next to Aqualad.

"Gladly." The bottle spun round and round until it landed on Starfire, who was wearing an excited face as she regarded the scrawny redhead.

"Starfire…I dare you…to give whoever is sitting next to you a lap dance." Who should be sitting next to her but Robin, the flustered Wonder?

"KF, she doesn't-"

"You're gonna have to sit on a chair, dude." Oh he was definitely enjoying this.

"Please, what is this 'lap dance'?" The two bantering boys were surprised to hear Starfire's innocent voice chime in.

"UH-"

"It's when a person straddles another person and dances around on their lap. It's really hot."

"Oh…have you ever had the lap dance?" Starfire asked innocently.

"Sure! Millions upon millions of- once!" Kid Flash squeaked as Jinx punched him in the shoulder.

"Let's get this over with…" Robin groaned as he was shoved into a chair. Starfire approached him, smiling and her innocent green eyes shining. Robin couldn't get over…how innocent she looked. Innocent hair, innocent smile, innocent voice. No matter how much he tried not to, he always felt like she wasn't as innocent as she seemed as she sauntered over to him, straddling him and smiling.

"Am I doing it correctly?" Robin was so flustered he looked like he was bleeding.

"…" He simply sat there , hyper aware of every one of her movements. The way her thighs felt so warm against him, the way her hair tickled his cheeks, the way her sweet breath against his cheek felt. Ooh…this was bad. This was really bad.

"Okay! Okay! Time's up!" Kid Flash gasped, in tears from laughing like most of the other Titans. Starfire floated off of him, confused by his coughing and confused by the cape now covering his body.

"Here Starfire! Spin!" The bottle was rolled over to Starfire. And she spun, the bottle plinking against the carpet.

* * *

_Oops, did I wake you? 10 a.m. on a Sunday. Also, I haven't been able to update since I'm sick. I'll probably end up updating again. Review and Favorite. Grammar Nazis and Flamers welcome.  
_


	4. Son of a Ditch!

Chapter 4: Son of a Ditch!

The bottle spun round and round until it finally landed on a Titan, obviously. It was Cyborg, whose face was green and eye was closed and world was spinning because of his tofu incident. His stomach was still a rock, but at least his brain was still working.

"Cyborg…I dare you…to show us your browsing history." Cyborg's eye flew open. There were some things that should never be revealed. One: who you voted for. Two: those pictures from that one vacation where you may or may not have been drunk the entire time and ran around in a speedo. And three: your Internet history. It was just a private thing that nobody else should now. Or could know, as it may ruin your relationship with said person. Especially if they were on that vacation with you.

"Uh, Star…there are some things that…you just can't ask a man to do." Starfire scrunched up her face confusion evident.

"But Cyborg, your restraint in showing us would mean that you have been doing something that you should not have, correct?" There was a chorus of 'oh-hu-ho's and 'mmhmm's.

"Uh-er-well-see-"

"Thought you said y'all was a 'brave OG', Sparky." Bumblebee broke her silence to tease the cybernetic teen.

"Fine…" He grumbled, stomping away.

"Oh boys! Where're you going? Are you 'cared?" (A/N 'How To Eat Fried Worms')

"Shut up I'll be back." Cyborg slammed the door hard. There was silence. Then he returned.

"Give it." Kid Flash lunged for the piece of paper that Cyborg was holding. It was all too tempting to embarrass the man who could pummel him into nonexistence.

"..." Cyborg was silent as he saw the cheek appear on his face.

"Really Cy; Justin Bieber?" There was a generic sound of laughter and a sound of choking from Cyborg.

"Uh...I can ex-"

"I thought you were classier than this..." Kid Flash shook his head, feigning disappointment as some other Titans (Speedy, Bumblebee, Beast Boy) peeked over his shoulder. They cackled.

"Cy! DUDE! I can't even...I can't...you go on some weird sites!"

"Sparky! I'm...so...disappointed...in you!" She gasped.

"So gross dude! So gross!"

"Is it over yet?" Cyborg groaned, sitting on the black leather sectional with his hands covering his face.

"I think we've hurt you enough, dude. Here!" The paper was thrust into the athletic robot's hands.

"..." Cyborg hurried out of the room, face red. The laughter was dying down and the silence was dawning.

"In the meantime…who wants to spin?" Kid Flash cheeked. Speedy was first to flail his arm in the air like a kindergarten hopped up on Pixy Stix™.

"I haven't even gotten a turn!" He whined.

"Well neither have I!"

"Yeah get over it!"

"No hemos ido bien le idiotas! Nunca le vamos maniquíes! Todo el mundo se olvida de nosotros escribir porque hablamos español y ellos no tienen Google Translate!" ranted the twins. But nobody listened because nobody spoke Spanish.

"Fine Speedy; because you bitched you can have it." The bottle was tossed to Speedy, who was currently glaring at the Boy Wonder.

"Thank you." He didn't drop his stare at Robin even when he spun, a smirk drawing on his face when it landed on Robin, whose eyes were boggling out of his head.

"What the- why does it always land on me!? This is rigged!" He whined as everyone shared one group chuckle, even Starfire, who never liked laughing at others' pain. But let's face it, this was hilariously ironic.

"Robin…I dare you…to call Babs and ask her about her period." Nobody knew who 'Babs' was, by the three sidekicks knew, and Robin was inflamed. Barbara Gordon was quick, ingenious, stimulating, alert, and outspoken. She was Robin's first crush- and love- who was more like an older sister now. It was actually quite awkward now to think they could've been dating.

"W-what? You think she'll pick up?"

"Yeah! She loves you, bro!" Kid Flash smirked as Robin went to go get his cell phone. Once he returned , the two snickered behind their hands as he dialed and Speedy put it on speaker-phone.

"_Hello?"_ Her voice was suspicious yet sweet, her average tone.

"Babs?"

"_Dick! Is that you?!"_ The room fell silent as Robin's eyes went wide. There were a few lingering 'Dick?' and 'that's his name?' remarks.

"Uh...hey Babs. Just wanted to-"

"_Why haven't you responded to any of my calls? Why don't you call me? Jason's been talking to you. Bruce's been talking to you. Stop ignoring me damn you!" _

"Look, Babs; you need to shut-"

"_Richard John Grayson don't you tell me to-"  
_

"Tell me about your period." There was silence on the other end.

"_What?"_ There was laughter in the background.

"_The little nancy boy wants to know what a period is?"_

"_Shut up Sam. He knows what a-"  
_

"Look it's just a question."

"_Got to get back to you on that, Dick. Sorry."_ There was a click and the phone hung up. The whole Titan network stared at him, eyes wide.

"Dick-?"

"Gimme the bottle, Harper." Robin sneered as the bottle rolled over to him. The bottle spun and spun until it landed on Kid Flash and the masked boy smirked.

"Gimme something good Dickie boy."

"I dare you to kiss the person next to you on your right on the cheek, and purr into their ear any phrase of your choice." Everyone catcalled as they realized who was sitting next to him: Jinx. Everyone knew Kid Flash had conned Robin into that; although why would the great Robin allow himself to be conned.

"You are ze zexiest woman in ze world…" He put on a phony French accent as he gave her a feisty kiss on the cheek as people mock-gagged and rolled their eyes,

"God KF…such a sappy stereotypical speedster. Here's the bottle." Robin squirmed as he rolled the bottle, Kid Flash still making out with Jinx's cheek as he caught it.

"I have a feeling it's going to land on you, dude, all because of your smart-assedy.. So just be ready." Kid Flash teased. But as he spun the bottle, he was right. It did land on his 'best bud' Robin, who was slack-jawed and cursing under his breath.

"…the hell?"

"Robin, I dare you to come with me on a Ding Dong Ditch…" Robin's eyes went wide behind his mask as he saw Kid Flash's smug 'I'm-going-to-get-you-grounded' smirk. Whenever Wally got that smirk, he was as good as suspended from the Gotham Bridge- which actually happened, he was there for about four hours. It was a punishment for…doing something wrong.

"KF…are you getting me arrested?" A laugh escaped the redhead.

"_Psh_! No! You're a hero! You can't get arrested! We're going to Ding Dong Ditch…Batman."

* * *

_I love Kid Flash so much, why else would he have such a bug role in the story? It took me...three days. Three long days to finish this! And if you're wondering why I'm not at school, I'm sick. You're lucky I love you so much. I couldn't think of anything more embarrassing than a grown adult being caught listening to Justin Bieber. Speaking of JB, I heard that he wants to play Robin. Yup, Robin. That would ruin everything for me since New 52 didn't quite do it. Review and Favorite. Grammar Nazis and Flamers welcome.  
_


	5. Even More Ditching!

Chapter 5: Even More Ditching!

Robin wiped his hands on his green spandex. He was nervous; of course he was nervous. How could you not be nervous when you went to meet Batman, especially when you hadn't talked in years? And even worse, they had to carry their communicators, holding them up like torches so that the Titans could see what they were doing. But that's not why Robin was nervous. He was nervous because…they were so close to figuring out his secret identity. Hell, Babs even called him _Richard John Grayson_. They'd have to be idiots not to put two and two together.

"Ready to go, Dick m'dear?" Robin rolled his eyes as Kid Flash grabbed his hand and led him out the door. They held up their communicators and used them as video cameras so the other Titans could witness their demise in front of the Dark Knight.

"Sure KF. You guys can hear?"

"Yeah Rob. Just hurry up. I'm still choking down that tofu gunk…" Cyborg grumbled as he groped at his metallic stomach.

"Hey! It's healthy for you!"

"Doesn't mean it's good! Who here likes that- oh God BB, put your hand down!" Robin shook his head at their bantering as muted the sound and he turned his head to Kid Flash. Wally. They used to banter like that. Until they both got girlfriends.

"So, excited to be finally getting back at the Bats?" Kid Flash ribbed. But Robin simply stared down at the cold ground. He just wanted to get this over with.

"I don't want to 'get back at him', Wal. I don't hate him because he fired me. I hate him because he's…himself. I hate the way he acts, the way he carries himself, and the way he uses women. But I care about him still…I'm so mushy."

"Yeah dude; full of mush." There was silence that was never there before.

"Let's get this over with..." Robin groaned.

"Want me to run us over there?"

"You going to carry me?"

"Anything for you princess!" Robin rolled his eyes as he grasped Kid Flash's hand and flashed into non-existence. Pretty soon they were on the doorstep of Wayne Manor.

"…" Neither dared speak as they stared at the doorbell. Seemed pretty innocent and harmless, a round little doorbell like this one. But this one could make or break their ability to be respected in the superhero language. They should be thankful that they muted the communicators. There was laughing, there was crying, there was coughing, there were unidentified phrases being yelled in Spanish (that nobody listened to since they couldn't speak Spanish).

"You ring it." Kid Flash whispered into the Boy Wonder's ear, who shook his head ferociously.

"No way. He'd punish me way harder than he would you…and you-you're faster. At least I could get a head-start or something." Robin reasoned, his grip tightening on his communicator.

"Robin-"

"Kid-"

"Know what?! Fine; I'll ring it 'cause you're being such a wuss!" Without dropping eye contact, the redhead lifted his index finger, hovered it above the round white bell, pushing it and attempting to dash as Robin took off.

But freaking Kid Flash tripped on Robin's long yellow coat, sending them both tumbling onto the hard, unforgiving ground as their communicators slammed and busted too. The Titans lost sight of them, their last image being a Kid Flash and a Robin's hands reaching for the screen, and an ominous black figure towering in the background. A boiling fear arose in the pit of each of the Titans' stomachs. Batman.

"So...uh…moving right along…" Cyborg reached for the bottle. Now that the god of the game and the stick-in-the-mud were gone, they could truly embarrass each other. The bottle spun and landed on Mas, who was sitting next to Menos.

"Uh…Mas…uh ... mi batido ... trae a todos los muchachos a la yarda?" He floundered, staring as the two twins burst out laughing.

"Es la canción de Kelis!" Mas wiped a tear from his eye.

"Um…okay…here's the bottle Mas…" Cyborg rolled the bottle over to Mas, who scrambled for it and spun in. It landed on Bumblebee, who was smiling at the little Spanish dude.

"Señorita Abejorro. Alguna vez has bebido mostaza?"

"Uh…Si?"

"I have!" Starfire sang, seeming to ignore the strange glances she received.

"…anyways…" Extending her hand, she let the bottle roll into it. With the same hand she spun it.

* * *

_Oh no! What has happened to two members of the original Teen Titans?! Find out next week-ish (maybe) on...'WLW&AS...I'm too lazy to Type Out the Whole Thing!' Grammar Nazis and Flamers welcome.  
_

_**Slight Spanish language slip:** I know how to conjugate verbs, we're learning it in Spanish class. Since Word wasn't accepting 'abjerra', the feminine (I think), I decided to just avoid the the hassle and keep it in its infinitive, the masculine form. If you speak Spanish or take classes feel free to correct me. I encourage you to.  
_


End file.
